Gay Pride Or something like that
by Peachar
Summary: RoyxEd YAOI ficlets xD. Please ReViEw, and then me and my Cactus Sidekick will give you a hug xD
1. Gay Pride

Gay Pride (Or something like that)

Disclaimer: Do you see any gay pride in FMA? I don't! WE NEED SOME GAY PRIDE!

Note: -cough- YAOI -cough-

This is a little OOC and it's pure fluff at the end. Comment and I'll give you a hug xD

YAHHHH!

---

Another early morning, and the Colonel dragged him self towards his office.

The halls were paretically empty, and it was these mornings that just killed the self esteem of The flame alchemist.

He pushed open the doors and was surprised to see Edward, plopped right down in Roy's wheely desk chair.

"Roy, I think we need to change some things around here," The younger Alchemist spoke with a grin on his face. "Let's face it, we're gay, right? So why not be proud while were at it?"

The flame was half asleep, and not exactly _focused_ on what Edward was saying. But knowing Ed, he knew that all he had to do was smile and nod at the appropriate times.

"Roy, I think we should make some kind of sign that we're proud, ya know?"

A drowsy nod came from the colonel.

"So you agree, we should?"

Another lifeless nod.

"Well, I've been thinking, this room IS a little dull..."

Roy looked around. Ed was right, it WAS kinda dull, but it's not like the all famous Flame Alchemist would get time to do some interior decorating! What was Edo planning?

"Roy," The blond paused. "Let _me_ take care of this!"

Roy didn't mind, he was about to curl up on the gray couch and fall asleep. He was up all last night signing stupid forms. "Sleep is gooood." Flame thought to himself.

Ed watched as his lover quickly fell asleep, and then, Fullmetal was grinning like he never had before.

**---**

Roy felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Ed had thrown a wrench at him (Ed felt like pulling a Winry).

Roy stood up quickly, red faced he started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL FULLME-" He stopped with a confused face.

He stared at the desk he once knew and loved.

"Well, do you like it, Roy?" Edward questioned.

"Ed... You painted _my _desk RAINBOW!"

"So, you like it?"

The brownish-gray woody desk that once lied in the middle of the room was now green, blue, yellow, orange, red, pink, in a rainbow shape. Ed seemed to pay attention to details and had made happy faces and upside-down triangles everywhere.

"Tell me it comes off, Fullmetal!"

"Um... about that..." Ed hid the _permanent_ paint cans in a corner, and scurried out of the room.

What would Riza think if she came into the office?

Roy knew that this day would be a day full of paper signing, and desk scrubbing. But secretly, The Flame felt proud, proud to be who he is, and Proud to love Ed!

---

Awwwwww

This is my first RoyxEd! I started this little ficlet, and maybe I'll make it a group of ficlets! Yup, it's decided!

Thanks, Juan Carlos, my Cactus assistant/ sidekick. (More about us later)

Yahhh! I love you all! Comment!

-Peachar


	2. Letters

Gay Pride (Or something like that)

Letters

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan girl. Yes, only a fan girl sigh

Note: -cough- YAOI -cough- Fluffy... Very fluffy. Imagine big plush clouds of fluff. Fluffy fluff. Think Cotton Candy. Now that that's out of the way..

Too bad I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. You can see why I don't, but if I did, there would be some MAJOR changes.

It kind of slides into OOC and into IC. Sorry, I was feeling indecisive. Mostly OOC though!

---

The Colonel took a big sip of the large sized coffee in his hand, blankly staring at the large stack of papers on the desk infront of him.

"Great, more papers to sign" Roy mumbled to himself.

It was a groggy morning and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Roy clumsily sat down at his rainbow colored desk.

He but just lifted his left eyebrow seeing the scribbled on piece of paper before him, just gracefully placed in the middle of the desk.

Mustang could recognize his messy hand writing anywhere. It was Ed.

"_Dear Roy,_

_I have to say I hate you. I hate from top to bottom and there's nothing to it. _

_I hate how you call me short. It's not my fault, it's genetic or something. I don't know!_

_I hate how you make fun of me!_

_I hate how you never let me do what I want._

_I hate how your always around. I can be just walking in some random desert, and you just "pop" out of the sand. You stocker, get a life._

_I hate how you use my head as an arm rest o.O_

_I hate how you feel so superior just 'cause your older!_

_I hate how you keep trying to make me drink milk, I like my size (sorta). Plus, WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THEY'D FALL INTO A CLASS OF MILK AND HAVE TO USE A FRICKIN' LIFE SAVER CANDY TO SWIM TO SAFETY?_

_I hate how you make me try your terrible cooking._

_I hate how you know everything I'm gonna do (Am I really that predictable?)_

_I hate how you understand me._

_I hate how you make me feel._

_I hate how your always there to listen._

_I hate how you believe in me._

_I hate how you are constantly by my side._

_I hate what you say to me, I hate every word of it!_

_I hate how much I trust you._

_I hate how your right, always right._

_I hate how you randomly hug me._

_I hate how you say you love me._

_I hate how you say you mean it._

_I hate how you mean the world to me._

_Oh what the fuck, I love you, Roy, okay?_

_- Edward_

_PS: I hate how I just admitted that._"

Roy finished the letter, placed it in oneof the drawer to his right. He took a small sip of his Coffee, and I swear you could see a brief smile on his face.

---

My second RoyxEd fanfic, done! Please comment!

I want to thank my Cactus Sidekick for the inspiration. Thanks, Juan Carlos!

And thanks to those who commented!

I want to dedicate this one to one of my sisters, Rachel. Yup, there you go xD

- Peachar


	3. Roy's Birthday

Gay Pride (Or something like that)

Roy's Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, by if someone could, it should be Juan Carlos!

Note: YAOI RoyxEd OOC (Duh)

There's extreme cooking (literally) in this ficlet! Beware!

---

It was an early Saturday morning, but Edward, who was usually sleeping late, crawled out of his bed, making sure not to wake up Roy.

He tip-toed down the stairs, carefully... carefully...

FWOOOP

Ed fell down the few steps. In piercing pain, he stood up, and tried once more to get away from their room as quietly as possible. Finally he made it to the kitchen, and picked up the phone.

The blonde dialed a number.

"-Yawwwnnnn- Hello? Winry here, who's this?"

"Winry, it's me, Ed!"

"Edo! Hello!" Winry said cheerfully. "How are you, how's Roy been?"

"Good, good, but I need your help."

"Sure what is it?"

"I need a recipe..." Ed gulped, "A cake recipe."

"Wow, when did you become the house wife, Edward?"

"Haha, funny Winry, just get me a chocolate cake recipe, okay?"

Ed heard something in the background of Winry's call. A _Clunk, clunk, clunk_. It was Alphonse.

"Winry, your up so early, and on the phone, who is it?" Alphonse said.

"Al, do you know where the cookbooks are?" Winry was obviously on speaker phone by now.

"Sure, here," He pointed to a shelf and pulled out a cook book. "But why?" Al said.

"Edward wants to bake a cake!" She yelled.

"Just tell the whole world, Winry..." Mumbled the Fullmetal.

"What? Ed's baking a cake?" His brother was now yelling too.

"Who's baking a cake?" Pinako screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Edward is!" Winry and Alphonse said together.

Ed felt like just hanging up now. All he had wanted was a stupid recipe for a cake.

"Winry, just give me a recipe!"

"Okay, okay." Winry started reading ingredients out of a random cook book. Edward took note of everything and wrote down with all the detail he could get from Winry's cookbook.

"Thanks, bye!" Ed hung up.

"Wait ED! I forgot something!" She had for got him to put vegetable oil on the sides of the pan so the cake doesn't stick, but it was too late, the Blonde had already hung up.

"Well, I guess he'll figure out the needs to grease the pan _sooner_ or_ later_.." Winry thought to herself.

**---**

Ed was over excited to start cooking! He took out a large bowl.

"Okay, two eggs," Ed said to him self, looking at the directions. He dropped two full eggs in the bowl, shell and everything.

"2 cups of water," He took a glass and filled it to the rim with water, then put it in the bowl. He repeated this process one more time. "There two cups of water, what's next?" He looked at the list of directions and ingredients.

This went on for a while, just throwing ingretiates in the bowl. Finally, he poured the mixture into a pan, with out even mixing. The directions didn't _say_ he had to mix it, and he had to follow the directions.

Edward put the pan in the oven, and then set the timer for 20 minutes.

—

Ding! The cake was ready. Edward pulled out of the oven, a monster-cake. It was uneven, and falling apart. It had the whole top caved in, and you could still see specks of chocolate powder on the sides.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Ed thought to himself. And what a coincidence, Roy was coming towards the kitchen.

"Roy, go back, don't come in!" Too late, the Colonel was already there, mouth wide open staring at the clump of spongy cake before him.

"Um... Happy Birthday Roy?"

Awkward pause.

"Roy? Um... want a slice?" Roy was still staring at the monster Ed had created.

Edward flipped the pan over on to a plate, but the cake was stuck in the pan! He smacked the bottom of the pan, and crumbs started falling on the plate.

The blonde hit it once more, and then more then half of the cake fell on to the plate, but the bottom of it was still stuck to the pan.

"Uh oh..." Ed thought.

The middle of the cake was goo. It was the uncooked mix just drooping from the center of the spongy cake.

"Edward," Roy looked at the cake in disgust. "I, um, love it." He said, taking out a fork and sticking it in the "cake" and taking a small nibble of his birthday surprise.

Bad idea; It was the grossest thing Roy had ever tasted.

"Ed.."

"Yes, Roy?" Ed said.

"It's the thought that counts, but next time, let me do the cooking." Roy exclaimed.

The Fullmetal felt stupid, but then of course Roy has his ways of cheering Ed up.

Roy dove in for a birthday hug, and that was all he needed, and that was the only birthday present he really wanted.

* * *

I like making partially fluffy endings. They make me happy xD

This is a little longer then others, but still just as good!

Thanks for taking the time to read it, and to review it. You know my policy, you review, you get virtually hugged!

Juan Carlos was feeling depressed today... Maybe someone should draw some fan art for him!

Yah! Draw a picture of what you think Juan Carlos looks like, send the link to me, and I'll put all the links up some where. Yahhh!

I love you all!

-Peachar


	4. Karaoke Night

Gay Pride (Or something like that)

Karaoke night

Disclaimer: My birthday's coming up, Nov. 11, care to buy me FMA?

Note: I got my first flame!!!!!

"this stry Is so gross yaoi is disscustinng it is innatural I hate when people right such bad stuupid storys. I hope that you learn in the world you are a bad person and you should never have children. delet thi story now becase it is so bad and everyone hates it!"

Um... Okay? Can I comment?

1. Could you perhaps work on your spelling? I don't mind constructive criticism, but next time, a little bit more effort on your grammar please.

2. If it's so gross, why do you tune into read it?

3. Innatural, is that a word? Can someone hand me a dictionary? -Chucks dictionary at un knowing Flamer-

4.Actually, it's _not_ unnatural, in fact, boys kissing boys is Organicism!

5. Your right, I'm one bad seed. I'm sorry I wrote a fanfic, so now I'm going to commit suicide, and delete my account. Not.

6. Why should I delete it? Look, Mr. Peabody (If I can call you that xD), do a lot of people really hate my stories? Then why do they always comment?

Okay, that's all for my little flame rant!

—

It was Tuesday, and on Tuesdays, Edward always has a tendency to sing, so Roy had a great idea.

"Edward," Roy said, walking towards the fullmetal. "I think we should do something fun tonight."

"What do you have in mind, Roy?" Edward said teasingly, his head filled with ideas of a romantic night.

—

"This is not what I meant!!!" The blonde exclaimed, as their car pulled up to a Karaoke Bar.

Roy dragged Edward out of the car and walking into the bar. The place was packed, people everyone where, most of them drunk off their ass's. Barley any tables were empty, and Ed wasn't sure how they were going to get a decent seat.

The Flame walked up to the person asking for reservations.

"Name?" The woman questioned.

"Mustang, Roy."

"Right this way please" She said, grabbing some menus and started walking towards the stage.

She pointed to an empty table, and said "A waitress will be with you in a moment." And handed them each a menu and walked off.

The Fullmetal watched as his lover sat down, and then quickly copied.

"How did you get a reservation here?!" Ed asked. "I have my _ways_, Edward" Roy announced.

Suddenly another woman came around to their table.

She was tall, blonde, with long hair. Her well defined lips covered with hot read lipstick, with a matching shirt, seemed to shimmer as she walked; Glitter. She was wearing a short black mini skirt with a red rim.

"Hello, I'm Auntie Tata, and I'll be your waiter today -HeHe-" Tata pulled out a lined notepad.

"-HeHe- So what will it be, Cutie?" She said, directing to Roy.

"Any white wine, and um, and a bread basket to start with." Roy replied.

_Where did he think this was? A fancy restaurant?!_ Ed thought, looking pale as ever.

"And for you, little guy? -Hehe-"

_LITTLE GUY?????? WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT THEY COULDN'T EVEN BE HEARD WITH A MICROPHONE IN A KARAOKE_ _BAR?!?!?!?!_

The Fullmetal Alchemist thought, but didn't say anything, just watched as his lover and some random "Auntie Tata" flirted away.

He managed to blurt out "Uh, I'm not ready yet." And the Tata nodded, and walked away.

"What was _that _about?!" Ed demanded to know. "God, Ed, I was just making conversation!" Flame replied.

"Why, are you jealous???" He stated, teasingly.

"No, I was just... Just... Just.."

"Hmmm? You were just?" Roy asked, but then another waitress came to the table pouring them both a glass of fine white wine (What a sight! And at a Karaoke bar, too xD).

Ed took a huge gulp of the wine. A sip turned into a few more, and well, he was drunk before anyone could of guessed. Who knew, the Fullmetal Alchemist was almost out before even a full glass o.O

The room spun around Ed, and then all the sudden, he walked over and climbed onto the stage. He kicked the girls singing out of the way, and held the microphone to his mouth. The song playing was "Every Time We Touch" and he knew all the words.

"Everrryyy timee we touchhh, I get thiiiis feeeeeeelinnnng!" His sad attempt to sing the song was pitiful, and Roy buried his head in his bread bowl, shielding him from anything worse that could happen.

Even the bread couldn't help him now. The Fullmetal had fallen off the stage, and was now passed out.

—

The Blonde opened his eyes. "Roy?" His head was pounding. He was back at the home that he shared with the one he loved.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Remind me to KICK YOUR ASS!" Ed exclaimed.

Roy just smiled, and stepped out of the room.

—

Yahhhh!!!!! How did you like it?

I want to dedicate this story to two amazing people.

Jake- Thanks for constantly nagging me to finish the chapter. (Sorry it took so long!) So, ha, I listened to you and now the Chappie's done. MWAHAHAHA!

Eve- We took a myspace test, and Eve's porn-star name was Auntie Tata! I used the name and imagined what Eve would look like as a Hooker xD That's basically Auntie Tata for you!

Can you review me, and I'll give you a virtual hug! (Of course) But also, could you maybe post an idea for a story plot! You will get full credit!

xoxo Peachar

PS: Im going to be on Hiatus! (For those who don't know what that means, it means I'll be on a short break. Don't worry, I didn't know what it meant untill yesterday xD)

I'll be gone starting Monday for about a week :( Im sorry! School trip :P

But I'll be thinking of you! Send me a "See you soon/ Goodbye" Review or something. I'd really appreciate it! And I'll reply back!!!!

S.W.A.K


	5. Halloween

**Gay Pride (Or something like that)**

**Halloween**

Disclaimer: My birthday's November 11th... Care to buy me an anime? Possibly FMA?

Note: RoyxEd OOC (Woot!)

—

It was Halloween, and Roy was eagerly waiting outside the bathroom for Edward to come out.

"Ed! How could _possibly_ take so long just to get a costume on?!" He questioned.

"How could you possibly call _this_ a costume ?????!" The blonde replied, poking his head out from the door.

"Oh, come on, let's just see how much your over reacting!" Roy said, rolling his eyes.

The Fullmetal signed as he stepped out from the protection of the bathroom. Roy chuckled a bit, but then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

Edward stood there, dressed as a french maid. The short black poofy skirt, a white apron graceful tied around his waist, a black shirt, a black and white frilled ribbon on his head, and black cat ears (Can't you just imagine that xD).

"I am NOT going to a party like this!" Ed exclaimed, turning his back to Roy.

"Well, then I guess I'll go by my self then," The blonde didn't say anything, he didn't even move.

"All those delicious foods," Still no reply. "And everyone would be there!"

"Go and see if I care." Said Edward.

"Okay, maybe I will! Oh and, did I forget to mention all the pretty girls that will be there?" Roy teased.

Edward perched up his cat ears (Or at least pretended to). Roy kept going.

"Ah, yes the girls, and they will all be dressed as -ahem- sluty animals? Am I right?"

"That's it, I'm coming!" Ed said, pulling Mustang by his sleeve.

"Edward," Roy said.

Ed lifted an eye brow.

"You know I would _never_ cheat on you or anything, right?"

"Yah, but I don't trust you at all. So what kind of party we headed to?" Ed asked.

"The party's already begun. -cackle-" Roy slyly implied.

"Pervert." Ed mumbled.

—

Happy Halloween! Sorry, it's a day late, but I have been busy!

My birthday is **NOVEMBER 11** for those who don't know. That means you have **9** days to make up a story, or draw a picture for me xD

At least message me to wish meh a happy birthday, alrighty?

Haha, I'll be so grateful for you just reading and reviewing! Thanks everyone!

I love you all!

-Peachar


	6. Clingy

Gay Pride (Or something like that)

Clingy

Disclaimer: As your probably already know, I don't own FMA, but I do own a snazzy paper clip! What could be better then that?! -sigh- Pathetic, I know.

Note: Ed may seem a little OOC, sorry...

Thanks Giving's coming up! HOORAY! Be thank-ful xD Maybe I'll write a thanks giving story.

MY BIRTHDAY IS **NOVEMBER 11**!!! You now have exactly **one week **(7 days for those who may be slower then others o.O) to make up a story or some fan art for me (If you want too, of course!)

---

Ed looked out the window of Roy's office, seeing to people holding hands, and walking. He sighed, know his relationship would never be like that.

Just at that moment, a tired, grumpy, early morning Colonel walked in the doors, basically dragging him self to his rainbow-coloured desk. He groaned as he looked at the stacks of tall paper work on his desk.

"Roy?" Ed asked. Roy didn't turn his head, but just peered at the Fullmetal through the corner of his eye.

"ROY?!" Edward said again, this time losing his patience.

"Hmm?" Roy managed to spit out.

"ARGG! Well, I'm _so _sorry if I tired you out last night, but there are MORE IMPORTANT things going on right know!!!" Ranted Edward.

"Like?" Roy stated teasingly.

"Like.. Like..." The blonde started to slur his words. Just then, Riza came in, holding a stack of more papers.

"Aw, fuck this!" Ed screamed. Riza dropped the papers on Roy's desk, and quickly scurried out, the fact that he had a rainbow coloured desk just sort of was a shocker.

"Language, Fullmetal." Roy replied. The blonde just tilted his head and dumbly sat down on the couch.

—

Roy was busy at work signing stupid forms, and filling out stupid papers and what not. Ed was still seated on the couch, now flicking a lighter when he stopped.

He stood up, and slowly approached Roy at his desk. Roy shifted his eyes only for a second to look at his lover, but then quickly looked back at the papers set out before him.

Edward looked down at his feet, a reached out for Roy's hand, and held it in his.

Roy now looked directly at the Fullmetal's and his hands joined together.

"Um... Ed? What are you doing?" Roy asked.

"I'm holding your hand, bastard." Edward said, still not looking up.

Roy grinned, and grabbed Edward's other hand, and used them to bring Ed closer to him. Now Edward was looking straight up into Roy's eyes. The space between their lips was gone.

"Roy?" Ed said, out of breath. The Flame did his famous "Lift one eye brow" thing.

"Yes, my blonde chibi?" Roy replied.

"Well, it's just-" He pushed Roy away. "Wait WHAT? WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT THEY HAVE TO USE A STOOL TO EVEN REACH YOU FUGLY WAIST, AND YET YOU WILL STILL BE BENDING DOWN?!"

Roy laughed, "Ha! I'm sorry, I meant my Blonde _imploding_ Chibi." He snorted.

"ROYYYYY!!!!" Edward whined.

—

Tehe! How'd you all like the chappie? Wait! Tell me in a review bwahaha!

So thanks to so many people (You know who you are) who have said Happy Birthday, or are making me fan art or a story. Special thanks to Kay (Roy-Fan-33) for the amazing picture you are making! I love the sketch and I can't wait for you to finish!

For those who just heard about my birthday, **it** **is in 7 days!** That means get cracking if you decide to make something for me! I'll post links to everything on my profile, and in the story I make after my birthday.

Woot!

I really do love you all!

-Peachar


	7. Socks

Gay Pride (Or something like that)

Socks

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own FMA... Nope ; .;

Note: Um, I'm so uncreative, I have no inspiration to right a note.

---

"ROYYYYY!!!!" A blonde chibi was running down the hallway of a German military office. HE didn't stop until he came to two big doors, which he opened and stamped in.

"You rang?" Roy implied.

"What is the meaning of this, Roy?!" Edward screamed.

"I have told you time after time! This isn't fair! I told you to NEVER TOUCH MY SOCKS!"

" Edward, I know you're quite upset, and probably won't believe me, but I didn't touch anything of yours." Roy said.

"In fact," Roy said, noticing that Ed was about to explode in rage.

"I wouldn't even be _able_ to touch your socks, they are all so microscopic, how could anyone?"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT THAT THE CAN FIT THEIR WHOLE BODY IN ONE OF THEIR OWN SOCKS?" Ed ranted.

"Ah, my chibi, I love my little chibi here." Roy said.

"ROOOOYYYYY!!!"

---

Okay, Review please!

My birthday is now in **5 DAYS**. That's **NOVEMBER 11th **and if you would like to make me a story or some fan art, you still have time! xD

Even if you just want to make a simple "Happy birthday review" I will love you.

Even if you don't do anything, I'll still love you.

If you buy me FMA, and some coffee, I'll **really love you!**

I love you all!

-Peachar


End file.
